1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tablet computers are becoming more similar with notebook computers, with the main difference residing in the presence or absence of a physical keyboard. Therefore, more and more tablet computers now can be assembled and be combined with an expansion base having a physical keyboard. This enables the user to choose from a standalone tablet computer or a tablet computer combined with a physical keyboard.
The tablet computer can be combined such that the display panel faces towards or away from the physical keyboard. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a first side 11 of the tablet computer 1 connects with a second side 21 of an expansion base 2. The first side 11 includes two sets of signal contacts (pins or legs) C11-C1n and C21-C2n that are arranged along a straight line. This enables either set of signal contacts C11-C1n, C21-C2n to be coupled electrically with a corresponding set of signal contacts D1-Dn in the expansion base 2 for signals to be transmitted, no matter which direction the tablet computer 1 is connected with the expansion base 2.
Alternatively, as illustrated in FIG. 3, a first side 31 of the tablet computer 3 connects with a second side 41 of an expansion base 4. The first side 31 includes two sets of signal contacts (pins or legs) C11-C1n and C2n-C21 that are arranged in parallel in the center of the first side 31. This enables either set of signal contacts C11-C1n, C2n-C21 to be coupled electrically with a corresponding set of signal contacts D1-Dn in the expansion base 4 for signals to be transmitted, no matter which direction the tablet computer 3 is connected with the expansion base 4.
However, the above-mentioned designs use an extra set of signal contacts that occupies extra space in the tablet computer 1, 3. The design as illustrated in FIG. 3 has the drawback of increased thickness that is undesirable for a design of a thin and light tablet computer 3.